Je te Condamne
by Morghana
Summary: Il était toujours là, dans l'ombre. Mais il le complétait parfaitement. Les deux faces d'une même pièce de monnaie. Mais aussi une même histoire qui les a conduit au sommet puis à leur perte.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages viennent de l'imagination de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et l'univers de la série de la BBC _Sherlock_ de Steven Moffat et de Mark Gatiss. L'extrait de la chanson au début ainsi que le titre vient de l'album _Hurle-Vent_ du groupe français La Fille d'Octobre. Rien n'est à moi et je ne gagne rien à écrire cette histoire. A part un peu de satisfaction personnelle. J'ai mis quand même dix semaines à l'écrire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est ma première dans cet univers. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**P.S : Ne prend pas en compte la saison 2.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Je te Condamne<strong>

_Regarde l'ombre de nos deux corps,_

_Transformés en torche vivante _

_Enlacés à leur triste sort_

_Et flambants d'une peur sidérante._

_Le ciel, le cosmos et l'espace_

_Ne pourront faire écran aux flammes._

_Rien ne__ pourra me rendre lasse_

_De tout brûler._

_Je te condamne !_

_**La Fille d'Octobre – Tout doit Brûler**_

* * *

><p>Les gyrophares des voitures l'aveuglaient alors que les rideaux étaient tirés. Leur son assourdissant lui donnait mal au crâne. Le regard immobile fixé sur le mur, il se sentait vide. Plus vide que jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir l'être. Ainsi, il était encore vivant. Lui qui se pensait mort depuis trois ans. Il avait froid. Mécaniquement, il enleva la sécurité de son revolver. Un geste tant de fois répété qu'il en devenait aussi naturel que de respirer. À travers les rideaux, il jeta un coup d'oeil dehors. En une fraction de seconde, il évalua le nombre des policiers, leur position. Il eut un sourire amusé. Il ne pourrait leur échapper, mais il ferait d'énormes dégâts. Il ne partirait pas seul. Son départ se ferait dans le sang et il le marquerait au fer rouge dans les esprits limités de ces hommes.<p>

Une voix amplifiée lui ordonna de se rendre. Il secoua la tête. Pauvres idiots ! Comme s'il se rendrait comme un lâche ! Surtout à ces créatures si abjectes. L'homme l'était. Abject. Mais ceux qui se proclamaient forces de l'ordre faisaient partis des pires. Non, il ne leur donnerait certainement pas ce plaisir. Il se détourna d'eux. Ils n'en valaient pas la peine.

Il croisa son regard. Il lui sourit, comme un signe. Comme une autorisation ou plutôt un consentement. Il était temps. Lui aussi le suivait. Ses doigts frôlèrent sa main. Son sourire s'effaça, mais ses yeux sombres semblaient plus instances que jamais. Ils brûlaient. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Soudain, il se sentit revivre. Il avança la main, mais son amant recula. Ils devaient y aller. Maintenant. Il était temps. Il entama la marche, il le suivit, l'œil fixé sur sa nuque dégagée.

Des coups retentirent à la porte. Il se figea. Devant lui, son amant se retourna et eut un rire léger. Ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser encore une dernière fois. Il eut un hochement de tête. Un ordre cette fois-ci. Voilà si longtemps qu'il lui donnait des ordres. Il n'avait plus besoin de les prononcer. Leur harmonie était parfaite. Jamais personne n'en atteindrait une pareille. Dès qu'il avait croisé ces grands yeux noirs, il avait compris qu'ils feraient de grandes choses ensembles. Terribles, inhumaines selon les regards extérieurs, mais immenses. Les autres ne comprenaient rien. Mais il s'en foutait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre comme si c'était hier. Même la mort se saurait enlever de tels moments à Sebastian Moran.

* * *

><p>Les menottes glaciales lui écorchaient les poignets, mais il se plaignit pas. Il ne se plaignait jamais. Parfaitement calme, un sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres, Sebastian suivait les deux gardiens qui l'escortaient. Il était intrigué. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une visite. Ses surveillants ignoraient de qui il s'agissait. Et Moran avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne voyait vraiment pas qui se déplacerait pour le voir. Il n'avait ni famille ni ami. Les seules connaissances qu'il avait étaient les militaires encore vivants qu'il avait croisé lors de sa carrière et les habitants de la prison. Un de ses anciens camarades serait venu ? Impensable ! Il était un paria, même dans l'armée.<p>

La porte du parloir s'ouvrit. En ligne, des hommes parlaient à voix basse à leurs visiteurs à travers un combiné, séparés de l'être aimé par une vitre. Si froid, si impersonnel. Comment pouvaient-ils trouver du réconfort dans ces rencontres ? Lui n'en attendait aucun. Personne ne pouvait rien lui apporter et il ne voulait rien. Il s'était longtemps juré de ne jamais rien devoir à personne et il s'était parfaitement bien tiré jusqu'à maintenant. Certes, ce petit passage en prison restait une erreur de parcours, mais il assumait ses conneries.

Un box était vide. On l'y fit assoir. Il regarda de l'autre côté de la vitre, les sourcils froncés. Un jeune homme brun totalement inconnu y était installé et lui souriait. C'était louche. Il s'en méfia aussitôt. Quelque chose dans les traits juvéniles de son visiteur le mettait mal à l'aise. Il était dangereux et Sebastian savait reconnaître les hommes dangereux. Il en était un lui-même. L'autre en face prit le combiné, Moran l'imita, plus lentement.

-Bonjour, colonel, salua le plus jeune d'un ton léger.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? aboya Sebastian.

-Oh, je vous en prie ! Calmez-vous. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'énerver.

-Répondez.

Son ton était tranchant. Il avait l'habitude de cracher ainsi des ordres. Et on lui obéissait toujours. Sauf cette fois-ci. Le jeune homme semblait seulement amusé.

-Ne soyez pas si pressé, mon ami. Chaque chose en son temps.

-Suis pas vot' pote. Alors, vous crachez vos intentions tout de suite ou je me tire.

-Vous allez droit au but. C'est bien. Je préfère cela aux hommes qui babillent. Ils sont faux et veulent détourner l'attention, vous manipuler.

-Comme vous.

-Oui, comme moi. Ce doit être pour ça que je ne les aime pas.

Sebastian souffla et raccrocha vivement. Il lança un « j'ai fini » tonitruant à ses gardiens pour qu'ils viennent le chercher. Le visage de son interlocuteur se décomposa. Il cria, sa voix transperçant le verre :

-Non, attendez !

Le colonel l'ignora et se leva.

-James Moriarty ! avoua enfin le jeune homme.

Lui tournant le dos, Sebastian eut un sourire. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire par ce gamin. Il donnait les ordres et on exécutait. Toujours. Et ce n'était pas ce gosse qui allait changer le cours des choses. Il fit signe qu'il avait changé d'avis. Les gardiens s'éloignèrent et il se rassit doucement. Avec des gestes nonchalants, il décrocha toujours aussi tranquillement le téléphone. Il prenait un certain plaisir à voir son visiteur bouillir d'impatience. Mais, visiblement, il n'osait plus la ramener. Sebastian avait repris le contrôle de la situation.

-Satisfait ? lui demanda t-il, acide.

-Je préfère, admit le militaire. Maintenant, tant que vous êtes dans l'élan, passez à la seconde question.

-J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

-Voyez-vous cela ! Quelle proposition pourrait m'intéresser ? Je suis enfermé ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Un partenariat. Je sais tout de vous et vous avez les capacités que je recherche.

-Vous savez tout de moi ? J'en doute, ricana Sebastian.

-Vous êtes né de parents inconnus à Manchester le 12 février 1963. A l'âge de dix-huit ans, vous vous êtes engagé dans l'infanterie. Tireur d'élite et technicien au sein de l'armée, vous allez jusqu'au prestigieux grade de colonel en 1998. Vous vous chargiez aussi des « communications ». Entre autre celle avec les prisonniers de guerre. Un an plus tard, lors du conflit du Kosovo, vous et votre équipe tombez dans une embuscade. Une bombe explose. Vous êtes le seul survivant. Rapatrié d'urgence au Royaume-Uni, vous perdrez un œil. L'armée vous met alors d'office à la retraite.

Dans un geste compulsif, Sebastian sentit sa main agripper avec rage le bandeau qui dissimulait son orbite vide. Moriarty sourit, ravi d'avoir touché un point sensible. Il poursuivit :

-Mais, visiblement, votre pension d'invalidité et votre retraite ne sont guère suffisantes. Vous devez partager un misérable appartement dans la banlieue de Londres avec deux autres anciens militaires. Vous vous en lassez rapidement et ne trouvez pas de métier. Alors, avec vos colocataires, vous décidez d'accélérer les choses. Vous vous organisez et braquez des banques, armes à la main. Des cambriolages très réussis. Vous devenez de véritables terreurs dans le domaine bancaire. Ça va durer deux ans. Puis, il y a trois mois, un imprévu : des flics s'étaient planqués parmi les clients d'une banque et vous vous faites chopper. Une fusillade s'ensuit. Un de vos complices est tué, plusieurs policiers et des otages. Vous et le second êtes arrêtées et condamnés à la prison à perpétuité.

-Comment avez-vous appris tout ça ? Mon dossier militaire est classé secret défense.

-Il n'y a pas de secrets pour moi. Vous vous en rendrez vite compte.

-Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à moi et dans quel but ?

-Je sais pertinemment que c'est vous qui dirigiez toutes les opérations pour les braquages. Vous êtes un fin stratège, plutôt malin. Mais vous êtes en premier lieu un meneur d'hommes et un exécuteur hors pair. Ces capacités m'intéressent. Tout comme votre connaissance et maitrise des armes. Le but ? Il vaut mieux ne pas en parler ici.

-Où voudriez-vous qu'on parle ? Je suis coincé ici.

-Nous en rediscuterons plus tard. Faites-moi confiance pour le coup.

-Confiance ? J'ai appris à ne faire confiance à personne. À part à moi-même et encore. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes. Ni comment vous avez fait pour me sortir ma biographie.

-Je vous ai déjà dit mon nom, déclara Moriarty en haussant les épaules. Que voudriez-vous savoir de plus ? Je ne peux m'étendre d'avantage sur ce sujet. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

Sebastian laissa un blanc. Il observa son vis-à-vis. Plus jeune que lui d'une dizaine d'années, brun, un visage dynamique et séduisant, énergique, le regard calculateur et intelligent, accent irlandais. Il était habillé simplement, mais portait ses vêtements avec élégance. Bien qu'il fut assis, il semblait plus petit que lui, beaucoup plus menu aussi. D'où sortait-il ? Que faisait-il dans la vie ? Quel était ce mystérieux partenariat qu'il lui proposait ? Il était sûr de lui, trop sûr. Finalement, Moran comprit qu'il avait à nouveau perdu le contrôle de la conversation. Il s'énerva. Il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle. Il se sentait vulnérable.

-Croyez-moi, reprit le jeune homme. Vous ne le regretterez pas. Vous avez tout à gagner. Je peux vous apporter beaucoup de choses. J'ai moi-même de nombreuses capacités. Différentes des vôtres, mais elles se complètent parfaitement. C'est pour cela que je vous ai choisi, Colonel Sebastian Moran. Nous pourrons faire de grandes choses ensembles.

Étrangement, Sebastian sentit qu'il pouvait le croire. Qu'ils avaient un avenir prometteur ensembles. Ces grands yeux noirs le dévoraient. Ils semblaient sincères et à la fois avides. Mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Tant qu'ils n'étaient pas meurtriers ou haineux, il n'y avait pas de danger.

Il se renversa sur son siège. Jeta un œil vers les gardiens qui papotaient négligemment. Puis reporta son attention sur l'irlandais.

-Il faudra... qu'on en discute plus profondément.

Le sourire de Moriarty s'élargit, devint victorieux.

-Nous nous reverrons et nous discuterons loin d'oreilles indiscrètes. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans dix jours. Passez une bonne journée, Colonel.

Il raccrocha et se leva. Il fit un dernier signe de tête avant de disparaitre dans une pièce derrière. Sebastian ne comprit pas ses derniers mots. Comment comptait-il lui parler sans personne pour les entendre ? Il était en prison. Ses visites étaient étroitement surveillée. Prévoyait-il de le faire évader ? Si c'était aussi simple, il l'aurait fait lui-même.

Et pourtant, dix jours plus tard, à la même heure, il y eut une évasion à la prison. Sebastian Moran avait disparu. Envolé. Il était tranquille dans sa cellule. Quand un gardien était venu lui apporter son repas, il n'y était plus. On ne découvrit jamais comment il avait fait. Des recherches furent lancées dans tout le pays puis en Europe. En vain. On ne retrouvait jamais sa trace.

* * *

><p>-Je m'ennuie.<p>

Sebastian eut un soupir de lassitude. Moriarty s'ennuyait tout le temps. Il était inutile de le préciser à chaque fois. Le colonel l'ignora donc et poursuivit le nettoyage de son revolver. Un nouveau petit bijou qu'il s'était procuré. Il caressa doucement le canon, doux et froid sous ses doigts. Il eut un sourire de satisfaction. Ses armes au moins ne le trahiront jamais. Se sentant observé, il leva la tête. James observait, le visage inexpressif, ses gestes. Il détourna aussitôt son regard quand il se comprit surpris dans sa contemplation. Moran n'y accorda pas plus d'attention.

Moriarty était spécial, unique en son genre et heureusement. Très intelligent, cela il s'en était rendu presque dès leur première rencontre. Dangereux, cela aussi il l'avait deviné. Mais il pouvait aussi se montrer instable. D'humeur changeante. Et plus d'une fois, Sebastian avait surpris ses yeux s'égarer sur lui en six mois de collaboration.

Il était devenu son garde-du-corps, son assassin, son bras-droit. Moriarty avait les idées. Il élaborait des plans et il le faisait mieux que n'importe qui. Sebastian y ajoutait son grain de sel, le peaufinant si besoin. Il avait vite compris que le jeune irlandais connaissait très mal la nature humaine. Moran était meilleur psychologue et comprenait comment ils fonctionnaient. Prévoyait leurs réactions. Les plans étaient devenus parfaits, infaillibles avec leurs deux cerveaux. Enfin, le colonel s'occupait de leur exécution. Il dirigeait aussi la petite bande qu'il avait recruté pour les basses besognes. James ne montrait jamais son visage. À part à Sebastian. Enfin, il s'occupait aussi des armes et des meurtres. L'irlandais ne se salissait pas les mains. Même si le militaire le soupçonnait plus de ne pas être capable de tirer convenablement. Mais, au vu de leur petit partenariat, il devait avouer que Moriarty avait eu raison : ils se complétaient parfaitement.

Il posa son revolver dans un claquement métallique. Il crut voir James tressaillir. Le jeune homme tourna vers lui une moue boudeuse d'enfant gâté.

-Je m'ennuie, répéta t-il, la voix pâteuse.

-Et ? lâcha Moran. Pas de contrat en vue ?

-Bien sûr que non !

Effectivement, leurs plans frôlaient tellement bien la perfection que l'irlandais avait eu l'idée de les vendre. Ils avaient quelques clients et de belles sommes d'argent. Mais pas assez. Ils devaient continuer des crimes à leur compte à côté. Et entre deux contrats, les deux hommes – particulièrement Moriarty – s'ennuyaient, coincés dans leur appartement Moran ne pouvant sortir à visage découvert tant qu'il ne s'était pas fait oublier et James décidant que le monde n'était pas assez bien pour lui. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient sur une affaire, c'était l'euphorie. Moriarty faisait travaillé ses précieux neurones et jouait avec la vie et les nerfs des gens avec un plaisir aussi malsain que manifeste. Sebastian, lui, se complaisait dans la mort et la douleur. Tuer était une drogue et elle coulait dans ses veines avec l'ardeur d'une amante. Quand il s'était engagé dans l'armée, un sergent lui avait dit « Tuer, c'est comme respirer. Une fois que tu as poussé ton premier cri, ça passe tout seul. » Il avait raison. La mort lui collait à la peau. Il ne s'en rendait même plus compte.

James poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il attrapa son PC et le tira vers lui. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Sebastian lui lança un bref regard. Le jeune irlandais était complétement accro à l'informatique. Certes, il avait fait des études dans ce domaine et était un expert. Mais, à part des criminel et lui-même, le colonel ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu avec d'autres êtres humains. Il lui avait vaguement dit qu'il avait de la famille en Irlande, mais c'était tout. Moriarty déclarait que les machines étaient moins vides que les humains. Possible. Mais son acolyte préférait nettement voir des hommes souffrir qu'un ordinateur planter. Et lui et ces choses, ça faisait deux. Ce n'était pas sa génération et il se méfiait de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pour le sécuriser, rien ne valait un bon vieux M16. De sentir le métal contre ses doigts, le poids sur son bras.

Il posa son revolver qui brillait comme un diamant tant il l'avait astiqué. Il s'attaqua à un second qu'il démonta sans hésitation. Les claquements de son arme répondaient au rythme endiablé du clavier de son complice. Le canon roula sur la table et il le rattrapa juste à temps pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

-Évite de rayer la table, lança Moriarty sans lever les yeux de son écran.

Moran l'ignora et poursuivit son activité sans se lasser. Soudain, la table trembla et un plateau en bois balaya son armement.

-On fait une partie.

Ce n'était pas une proposition, mais une déclaration. Moriarty s'assit en face de Sebastian et commença à placer ses pièce sur le jeu.

-À tes risques et périls, fit Sebastian en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon. Je suis imbattable.

Son compagnon sourit à la provocation.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

La partie fut longue et pénible. Mais, au bout de trois heures, Sebastian l'emporta comme il l'avait prévu. Le visage de James s'était assombri. Il semblait dépité.

-Je n'ai jamais perdu une partie, fit-il, la voix boudeuse.

-Il faut bien une première fois à tout, répondit Moran, fier de lui en rangeant les pièces.

De ses grands yeux sombres, l'irlandais suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Sa défaite avait quitté ses traits. Ils avaient retrouvé une expression neutre, voir absente. Il se mordit les lèvres, soupira. Jamais Sebastian ne l'avait vu aussi agité. Finalement, Moriarty se leva, contourna la table et se plaça devant le colonel. Celui-ci leva le regard, méfiant. Une main hésitante s'approcha de son visage, James se pencha. Il sentait son souffle caresser ses cheveux. Fermement, Moran le prit par les épaules et l'éloigna de lui.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé, fit-il d'une voix sans appel.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant son complice seul.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme laissa échapper une exclamation quand Sebastian fit brusquement rouler leurs corps enlacés sur le matelas. Elle gémit quand elle sentit sa bouche s'activer dans son cou. Essoufflé, il s'éloigna. Il se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller. Elle eut un petit rire.<p>

Katia. Elle lui avait dit s'appeler Katia. Il n'en savait pas plus et ne voulait rien savoir d'autre. Elle était à son goût, elle voulait juste se défouler comme lui. Donc, ils se voyaient de temps à autre. Ils baisaient, chez l'un ou chez l'autre, et se séparaient.

Ce soir était comme les autres fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés. Katia quitta doucement le lit et se rhabilla. Elle attacha vite fait ses longs cheveux blonds, enfila ses chaussures. Moran se décida à l'imiter. Ils sortirent ensembles de la chambre sans échanger un mot. Mais quelque chose avait changé ce soir-là. Dans le salon, Sebastian vit Moriarty devant son ordinateur. Ce dernier leva les yeux et vit le couple. Il se crispa et se replongea dans son écran. Katia lui adressa un bref « bonsoir » avant de saluer Sebastian et de quitter l'appartement.

Quand la porte se referma, James releva la tête. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Mais les yeux de l'irlandais glissèrent rapidement plus bas. Il déglutit. Moran s'aperçut qu'il était encore torse nu et en sueur.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu rentrais ce soir.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais commandé une pute.

Le militaire retourna dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Tandis qu'il enlevait son jean, il entendit un bruit de verre cassé dans le salon. Une fois qu'il fut sous la douche, le jet d'eau recouvrit le son de la porte qui claque.

Il ne revit plus jamais Katia. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur son sort. Qu'importe. Sebastian ne tarderait pas en trouver une autre.

* * *

><p>Tout avait changé. Deux mots avaient tout changé. « Baise-moi ». Dès qu'ils avaient franchi dans un souffle les lèvres de James, tout bascula. Le jeune homme était si proche de Sebastian que ce dernier avait senti chacune des vibrations sur sa bouche avec autant de précision que s'il les avait prononcées lui-même. Son œil valide fixait ceux immobiles de l'irlandais, comme hypnotisé. Leurs visages se frôlèrent dans une danse de sensations. Mais ils ne s'embrassèrent pas. Leurs souffles se mêlaient. Mais ils ne s'embrassèrent pas.<p>

Les mains de Sebastian s'enroulèrent autour de la taille du plus jeune. Front contre front, James respira à pleins poumons l'haleine de son partenaire. Ses propres doigts remontèrent jusqu'au col du militaire et commencèrent à défaire la chemise. Moran lâcha prise et lui attrapa les poignets, les écartant de lui. Puis il l'embrassa avec violence. Il le dévora plus qu'autre chose, conquérant la bouche offerte, le marqua jusqu'à l'en faire saigner. Il s'arrêta soudain et le repoussa. Les jambes de Moriarty rencontrèrent les bords du lit et il bascula. Presque aussitôt, son nouvel amant était au dessus de lui. Il lui mordit le cou, tandis que les ongles de Jim raclaient sur sa nuque.

Les chemises tombèrent au sol, boutons arrachés. D'un coup de hanche, le cadet inversa leur position. Avide, James parcourait de ses doigts et de sa langue les cicatrices qui recouvraient le flan droit de Sebastian. Il les fit rougir, les martyrisa, imposa sa marque sur elles. Moran était sien et nul signe ne devait persister de sa vie passée. Il était à lui et il l'écrirait sur sa peau, surplombant les autres. Les vibrations qui sortaient de la gorge de Sebastian lui donnèrent entière satisfaction. Il aurait bien continué si Moran l'avait pas fait à nouveau basculer. Il lui saisit les poignets et les tordit. Moriarty émit un son entre la douleur et l'amusement et tenta de l'embrasser. Mais son amant se mit hors de portée et attaqua chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Les dents du colonel torturaient allégrement les tétons du jeune homme, le faisant gémir et haleter. Il l'agrippait si fort qu'il sentait ses ongles pénétrer sa chair, l'égratignant sans douceur.

Sèchement, James se dégagea. Ses doigts s'agitèrent sur le nœud du cache-oeil. Sebastian le saisit à nouveau, voulant l'écarter. Il souffla un « non » sec. Mais son amant se libéra, le défiant du regard de l'en empêcher, et avec une douceur aussi soudaine qu'étonnante, défit le bandeau. Celui-ci glissa lentement, révélant une vieille brûlure et une paupière creuse. Les doigts de l'irlandais caressèrent les contours du visage, suivirent les cicatrices, remontèrent vers ce qui avait été l'œil. Avec toujours autant de précautions, James l'embrassa. Puis il descendit sur la bouche aux lèvres gonflées. Le baiser était doux et brûlant avant de récupérer rapidement sa passion violente, ses mains s'agrippant aux cheveux.

Sebastian caressa, griffa, pinça le ventre et les hanches du jeune homme sous lui. Le baiser se finit en morsure. Ils roulèrent plusieurs fois sur eux-même. Le militaire finit par l'obliger à le lâcher en le frappant. La claque retentit, brisant un instant les soupirs et les gémissements. Finalement, James lui rendit la pareille en éclatant de rire. Un nouveau baiser reprit, les lèvres écorchées. Le goût du sang excita autant l'irlandais que leurs peaux brûlantes collées l'une à l'autre.

Ses mains s'agitèrent sur la ceinture de Moran, mais celui-ci s'écarta. Il bloqua d'une main les poignets de son cadet au dessus de sa tête. De l'autre, il défit ses chaussures et son pantalon, entrainant le caleçon avec. À présent, Jim était entièrement nu sous lui. Sebastian était toujours à moitié vêtu. Moriarty en eut un grognement de frustration. Le colonel ricana.

-Un peu de patience, ça ne te fera pas de mal, déclara t-il.

James n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que son compagnon le fit taire d'un baiser. Quand l'air vint à manquer, il s'éloigna et se déshabilla enfin. Le jeune homme apprécia la vue à sa juste valeur et gémit de désir. Lentement, Sebastian revint se placer au dessus de lui. Les mains de James caressèrent ses bras, ses épaules, son torse avec avidité. Le militaire ne fut pas en reste et lui fit un magnifique suçon dans le cou. Il insista jusqu'à l'entendre crier. Moriarty se tordait de plaisir, les mains de son amant étant partout. Soudain, l'une d'elle disparut, laissant un froid. Sa bouche aussi avait quitté son cou. Frustré, le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés. Il se mordit les lèvres en voyant Moran sucer ses doigts avec application. Il appuya sur le creux de ses reins, rapprochant davantage leurs bassins. Sebastian fondit sur lui et l'embrassa, mordillant sa lèvres inférieure. Il sentit un doigt se faufiler en lui. Puis un second. Il grogna, se dégagea du baiser.

-Me traite pas comme une petite pucelle, fit-il. Il me semble de t'avoir dit de me baiser, non ?

Le colonel le dévisagea un moment puis retira ses doigts. Mécontent qu'il mette tant de temps à lui obéir, Moriarty lui lança un regard noir. Sebastian eut un sourire et, d'un coup de bassin, le pénétra. Le plus jeune poussa un cri de douleur mêlé de plaisir. Haletants, ils restèrent un moment immobiles, puis Moran débuta des mouvements de va et vient. Les ongles de James griffèrent son dos au rythme de ses soupirs.

Conquérant, Sebastian bougeait en lui, le prenait avec de puissants coups de hanches. De ses bras, il emprisonnait le corps mince sous lui. Le serrait fort, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Mais James ne s'en plaignait pas. Se tordant, criant, griffant. Ce côté bestial et agressif ne déplaisait pas du tout à son amant. Bien au contraire. Celui-ci accéléra à sa demande, l'irlandais frissonnant alors plus fort.

Au bord de la jouissance, il mordit l'épaule de son aîné. Il sentit une nouvelle fois le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Les doigts de Sebastian s'enfoncèrent dans ses hanches. James resserra ses genoux tremblants contre lui. James se cambra violemment une dernière fois. Son corps se tendit et se détendit brutalement. Doucement, il s'abandonna dans les bras de son amant, amorphe. Sebastian donna encore quelques coups de reins avant de se délivrer à son tour.

Essoufflés, épuisés et en sueur, ils restèrent un moment immobiles, l'un contre l'autre. Les membres encore tremblants, Sebastian se retira et roula sur le côté. L'œil fixé au plafond, il se perdit dans ses pensées embrumées. Il entendait distinctement chaque respiration de Moriarty.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Mais, lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de James, il n'avait pu s'en détacher et un désir sauvage lui avait dévoré le ventre. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes, mais, avec lui, c'était différent. Il le fascinait, sa personnalité, son intelligence. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement, faisaient partis du même monde. Il se sentait prêt à le suivre partout et à obéir à ses ordres. Son sourire, les traits de son visage ne gâchaient rien. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qui se bousculait en lui. Il avait pris un pied phénoménal. Plus de plaisir qu'il n'en avait pris avec aucune de ses partenaires. Ils étaient en parfaite osmose. Leurs corps se complétaient, s'imbriquaient à merveille. Jamais il n'avait vécu cela et il fallait bien être James Moriarty pour le lui faire ressentir.

Il sentit le matelas bouger à côté et l'odeur de James lui emplit les narines. Sa peau vint se coller contre la sienne. Sebastian se tourna vers lui. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder. Pas de mot. Puis d'un même mouvement, ils s'embrassèrent.

-Des regrets ? souffla Jim contre son oreille.

-Aucun, fut la réponse.

Ils s'étaient bien trouvés.

* * *

><p>Depuis quelques temps, Jim semblait bien excité. Sebastian ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ces derniers temps, leurs affaires allaient mal. Leur chauffeur de taxi s'était fait tuer et maintenant c'était au tour de leur réseau mafieux chinois de tomber. Il avait dû abattre le Général Chan. Une oreillette lui transmettait la conversation qu'elle avait avec Jim – ce dernier disant à voix haute dans la sienne ce qu'il écrivait. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré qu'elle n'avait rien dit sur eux, Sebastian la tua, une balle entre les deux yeux. Et pourtant, jamais il n'avait vu son amant aussi joyeux et vif. À croire que cela lui plaisait qu'on démantèle ses plans.<p>

Le colonel s'était renseigné et était rapidement remonté à un détective du nom de Sherlock Holmes. Les deux affaires, c'était son œuvre. Évidemment, la première réaction de Sebastian fut de l'éliminer. Mais Jim l'en avait empêché.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Moran. Je l'avais dans ma ligne de mire. Une seconde et on en était débarrassé.

-Il m'intrigue, fit l'autre plongé dans son ordinateur. Il est intelligent ; presque autant que moi. Il est arrivé à défaire deux projets. C'est exceptionnel. Je me demande jusqu'où il peut aller.

-Moi, je dis qu'il faut le tuer avant qu'il ne fouille encore plus.

-Non, je veux savoir. Testons-le.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Soumettons-lui des problèmes et voyons comment il se débrouille. Comment il fonctionne.

-Tu as envie de jouer au chat à la souris avec lui ?

-Précisément. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tant que l'on garde le contrôle, tout devrait se dérouler comme sur des roulettes. De toute façon, on est deux et lui est seul.

-Et son coloc' ? Il est souvent avec lui.

-Il ne compte pas, déclara Jim en haussant les épaules.

Ainsi, Jim organisa son petit jeu. Pour la première fois, Sebastian ne fut pas consulté pour affiner son plan. Il n'y fit pas attention sur le coup. Ce n'était pas une vraie affaire. Il voulait juste s'amuser un peu, puis le détective, une fois inutile, finirait au fond de la Tamise ou autre.

Un soir, Sebastian rentra après avoir conclu un contrat qu'il avait avec un mafieux italien. Les autorités romaines n'étaient pas prêtes de retrouver le corps du trafiquant. Étonnement, les carnivores du zoo d'à côté semblaient nettement plus excités que d'ordinaire.

Ce fut euphorique qu'il arriva à la maison que James et lui possédaient près de Hendon dans la banlieue londonienne. Cela faisait des années qu'ils avaient quitté leur appartement du nord de la capitale. Leurs revenus avaient évolué d'une manière extrêmement conséquente. Ils étaient loin de leurs débuts. Dix ans. Cela faisait dix ans qu'ils se connaissaient et neuf qu'ils étaient amants. Sebastian grimaça en pensant à ses cheveux qui grisonnaient lentement mais sûrement et à ses rides supplémentaires. James, lui, semblait plus jeune que ses trente-quatre ans.

Il avait à peine franchi le seuil que Jim se jeta sur lui.

-Alors ? Rome ? demanda t-il sans visiblement se soucier vraiment de la réponse.

-Trop chaude et ensoleillée. Un vrai enfer. Oh ! Et j'ai dû rompre notre association avec M. Speranzi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il avait malencontreusement oublié de nous verser une partie de ce qu'il nous revenait. Une erreur de comptabilité selon lui.

-Tant pis ! On en trouvera un autre.

-Les trafiquants et autres, ce n'est pas cela qui manque à Rome. Toi, ça a l'air de bien se passer de ton côté.

Le sourire de Jim s'agrandit. Jamais il n'avait vu cette lueur illuminer autant ses yeux.

-Tout est en place. J'espère que ton voyage ne t'a pas trop épuisé.

-Ça pourrait aller. Pourquoi ?

L'irlandais se rapprocha de lui. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, son nez caressant le sien. Leurs souffles se mêlaient. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Sebastian. À cette constatation, James en ronronna presque.

-J'ai besoin de tes talents, _darling_.

-Lesquels ? J'en ai pleins, gémit Moran.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Un bruit appréciateur fit vibrer la gorge de Moriarty.

-Ceux-là aussi finalement, je vais en avoir besoin. Mais, au début, je parlais juste d'un petit bijou qui fasse boum.

-Qui fasse boum ? répéta Sebastian. J'aime quand ça fait boum. Quel genre de boum ?

-Juste pour que ça se voit et qu'on en parle. Un petit amuse-gueule.

-Facile. Je m'y mets tout de suite.

-Non, le retint Jim. Tu t'y mettras plus tard. J'ai besoin de tes autres talents pour l'instant. Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant deux semaines.

-C'est un argument de poids.

Bien obéissant, il s'exécuta pour le grand plaisir de son complice.

La bombe fit son petit effet. Les médias en parlèrent comme d'une fuite de gaz, mais les journalistes importaient peu. Il fallait seulement attirer l'attention de Holmes. Et étant donné que les vitres de son appartement avaient explosé, le but devait être atteint. Jim voulut attendre un peu pour que les origines criminelles de l'explosion soient remarquées. Il avait demandé à Sebastian de ne pas dissimuler toutes les preuves. Car sinon jamais la vérité n'aurait été découverte.

Pendant que leur nouvelle proie tergiversait sur l'explosion qui avait secoué Baker Street, Sebastian cherchait un « volontaire » pour le prochain acte. Finalement, il en trouva un dans une femme trentenaire. Sous la menace de son arme, il la fit rouler jusqu'à Londres. Quand il trouva un parking vide, il la fit se garer. La pauvre sanglotait, terrorisée. Sur un signe de lui, elle ouvrit sa portière. Il se pencha sur elle. Elle sursauta, trembla, commença à supplier. Agacé, Sebastian lui ordonna de se taire. Elle sentit ses mains s'agiter autour d'elle, sur elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Nouveau claquement de langue exaspéré de la part de son ravisseur.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous violer ou je ne sais quoi. Alors, arrêtez de gigoter. Ça ira plus vite.

À travers ses larmes de peur, elle vit qu'il accrochait en fait quelque chose à son buste. Intriguée, elle se tut. Une fois que toutes les attaches furent mises, il vérifia une dernière fois l'installation et s'écarta. La femme soupira de soulagement. L'angoisse revint sur ses traits quand elle le vit sourire et rire silencieusement. Elle baissa les yeux et observa la dispositif. Son regard s'arrêta sur la lumière rouge clignotante près de son épaule. Un petit cri suraiguë jaillit de ses lèvres quand elle comprit. Elle releva la tête et croisa l'œil glacé de Sebastian.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pas de chance, c'est tout, répondit-il. Bougez pas.

Sans opposer la moindre résistance, elle obéit. Moran s'éloigna de quelques pas et sortit son téléphone. Il appuya sur une touche raccourcie et les tonalités commencèrent se faire entendre. Deux sonneries plus tard, Jim décrocha.

-Tout est en place, annonça Sebastian.

-Parfait, lui répondit la voix de son amant. C'est prêt aussi de mon côté. Donne-lui le téléphone et le bipper.

Le colonel raccrocha. Il mit les appareils entre les mains de la victime et lui donna les instructions : lire, sans changer un seul mot, ce qu'on lui enverrait sur le bipper. Sinon, elle mourrait. Sebastian mit son oreillette pour suivre la conversation par le biais de son amant. Enfin, il referma la voiture, après avoir intimidé une dernière fois à la jeune femme de ne pas bouger et rejoignit son poste d'observation de l'autre côté de la rue. Deux minutes plus tard, la lumière sanglante de son viseur se promenait sur la victime qui poussa un nouveau cri d'angoisse. Le bipper sonna et un numéro de téléphone apparut. Elle le composa. Quand le détective décrocha, elle récita fidèlement le texte au milieu de ses sanglots.

L'otage suivant suivit le même scenario. Au milieu de la rue, il obéit aveuglement à ses bourreaux tout en sanglotant d'une manière des plus pitoyables. Même en le voyant de loin, il le dégoûtait.

Sebastian se demanda comment ils pouvaient avoir aussi peu de fierté. Ils s'humiliaient dans l'espoir stupide de survivre. Ils ne montraient aucun courage face à la mort. Lui avait-il chialé devant elle pendant ses dix-huit années d'armée ? Quand les balles le frôlaient ? Quand le char avait explosé et brûlé la moitié de son visage et son flan ? Non, il s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang et avait face. Ils le dégoûtaient. Ils ne méritaient pas de vivre à ses yeux. L'être humain était pitoyable et stupide, mais certains remportaient le pompon. Comme ceux-là. Ils étaient si faciles à manipuler. On les menaçait un peu et ils les laissaient les utiliser comme de simples objets. Lui n'aurait jamais accepté cela. Il se serait battu. Il ne les comprenait pas. N'avaient-ils donc pas d'amour propre ? En ce cas, leurs morts ne seraient que louables.

Pendant ce temps, le détective jouait le jeu avec un talent certain. Il avait décortiqué sans soucis l'affaire Carl Powers. Et il avançait rapidement avec Janus Voiture. Même s'il chauffait, il ne brûlait pas encore. Il avait deviné que l'entreprise de location de voitures y était pour quelque chose, mais ne comprenait pas encore son rôle. La moitié du temps s'était écoulée déjà. Sebastian sourit à l'idée de la défaite de Holmes.

-La clé de l'énigme est dans le nom Janus Voiture, lut d'une voix tremblante l'otage.

Moran sursauta de son point d'observation.

-Quoi ? Jim, je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui dis la réponse ? demanda t-il dans l'oreillette.

-Contente-toi de surveiller le pleurnichard, grogna son amant avant de couper la communication.

Décidément, ce jeu commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Il n'aimait pas cette nouvelle obsession qu'avait James pour ce Sherlock Holmes. Il serra les dents et reporta son attention sur l'homme. C'était étonnant qu'il ne soit pas déjà évanoui. Il était plus résistant qu'il ne le laissait croire.

La troisième otage était une vieille dame. Une fois n'était pas coutume, elle fut dénichée par James. On lui faisait facilement confiance. Jeune, séduisant, souriant, très charmeur. Il aurait facilement pu être commercial et il aurait certainement eu son petit succès. Le visage borgne et dur de Sebastian avait tendance à effrayer certaines couches de la population. Les autres préféraient l'ignorer. Ce fut donc l'irlandais qui était entré en contact avec elle puisque Moran n'avait pu s'en approcher. En se faisant passer pour un enquêteur, elle lui avait ouvert sa porte et signé son malheur. Sebastian avait bien ri. Son amant avait un talent certain pour le théâtre. Il le prouvait au quotidien avec ce jeu.

Pour s'approcher sans risque de son ennemi, il avait séduit aisément l'idiote qui servait de contact à la morgue à Holmes. Plus d'une fois, il semblait au bord du suicide après avoir passé ne serait-ce qu'une heure avec elle. Plus d'une fois, il se plaignit auprès du militaire de la jeune femme. Cette dernière était autant accro à son stupide chat qu'à Holmes. Mais semblait persuadée d'avoir trouvé le prince charmant en Jim, le petit nouveau des soins intensifs. Bien que Moriarty ne la touchait qu'un minimum. Mais son sacrifice payait. Rapidement, il rencontra Holmes. Le soir même, il le raconta en long et en large à Sebastian qui s'en irrita au bout d'un moment. Il lui avait dit trois phrase et l'autre avait vaguement craché un mot. La belle affaire ! Pas de quoi s'exciter. Il s'énerva contre son amant quand il apprit qu'il lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone. Le vrai qui plus est ! James se contenta de hausser les épaules en marmonnant que le détective ne le garderait pas et qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais le colonel persista : il jouait avec le feu et c'était dangereux. Ce soir-là, il dormit sur le canapé pour la première fois depuis neuf ans. Mais de son plein gré ! Question d'orgueil. Moriarty se réfugia dans leur chambre, certainement pour bouder.

Une nouvelle dispute eut lieu. La cause ? La troisième otage justement. Sebastian ne voyait que deux possibilités : soit elle était stupide, soit, dans un sursaut d'orgueil, elle avait voulu abattre ou provoquer ses agresseurs. Une fois, que le voyant du viseur fut éteint et qu'elle fut déclarée libre, elle se mit à parler. À parler de Jim à Holmes. Moran n'attendit aucun ordre. Il tira.

Furieux de ne pas avoir été consulté, James débarqua.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de la buter ?

-Elle commençait à te décrire. Elle était en train de te balancer à Holmes.

La colère de Moriarty s'envola. Il souffla.

-Qu'a t-elle dit ?

-_Il était si doux_, imita Sebastian. _Il avait l'air tellement gentil. _

-Cette voix geignarde fiche un sacré coup à ton sex-appeal.

-Tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris ? l'ignora Moran. Si je n'avais pas...

-Mais tu as réagi et je suis sauf.

-Holmes t'a déjà vu.

-Il n'a pas fait de rapprochement et elle n'a rien dit qui me désigne plus spécifiquement.

-Il n'empêche que ça aurait pu dégénérer, répliqua Sebastian. Arrêtons ça. Maintenant. Avant qu'on ne perde le contrôle. Débarrassons-nous de Holmes une bonne fois pour toute et continuons notre petite vie.

-Notre petite vie ennuyeuse et routinière.

-Tu te fous de moi ? On dirige un empire du crime. Tu es criminel-consultant et tu t'ennuies encore ?

-Oui ! s'écria Jim. Je m'ennuie _encore _! On a fait le tour, Sebastian. Personne ne nous arrive à la cheville. Tout est tellement simple ! Je tourne en rond. Je m'occupe cinq minutes et plus rien. Alors, oui : je m'ennuie ! Je m'ennuie à mourir !

-Je t'ennuie tant que ça, alors ?

-Je n'ai pas dis ça.

-Je fais parti de ta vie, non ?

-C'est juste que ça ne me suffit pas. Il me faut plus, Sebastian.

-Plus ? répéta le colonel. Comme Holmes ? Il te suffit, lui ?

-Il est comme moi. Un peu comme un reflet. Un reflet inversé. Tu ne vois pas ? Il est entré dans le jeu pour la même raison que moi je l'ai crée. Pour s'amuser. Il s'éclate. Il est encore plus tordu que moi. Et je ne me suis jamais autant amusé de ma vie.

-Très bien, fit Sebastian d'une voix raide, contenant la colère qui le dévorait. J'espère que vous serez heureux ensembles.

-Dis pas de connerie.

-En ce cas, réfléchis avant de parler. Je vais faire un tour.

-Où tu vas ?

-Je sais pas. Mais vaut mieux que je me tire maintenant.

-Sebastian !

Le militaire avait tourné les talons, enfilé une veste et était sorti en claquant la porte. Ignorant parfaitement son amant et ses appels. À cet instant, une petite voix avait soufflé en Moran que c'était le début de la fin. Il l'avait ignorée. Mais il découvrit rapidement qu'elle avait raison. Dans tous les sens du terme.

* * *

><p>Le dernier acte sonnait. Holmes avait pris les devants et donné rendez-vous à Moriarty. À la piscine où était morte la première victime de James. Plus heureux que jamais, le criminel-consultant avait préparé avec beaucoup d'attention cette rencontre. Il avait eu peu de temps, mais avait pu ainsi tester si ses aptitudes d'adaptations étaient toujours aussi bonnes. Aussitôt, il était revenu sur les lieux, les visiter. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vus. Ils n'avaient pas tant changé. Cela faciliterait la chose.<p>

Il avait envoyé Sebastian chercher un autre otage. Mais pas n'importe lequel. John Watson, le colocataire de Holmes. Cela avait été d'une facilité déconcertante. Le médecin avait quitté son appartement et marchait, le regard au sol, dans la rue. Un tournant plus tard, le colonel l'assomma proprement et le mit dans une voiture. Direction la piscine. Watson n'avait même pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que soit ni de voir le visage de son agresseur. Une fois sur place, il l'équipa. James se chargeait du reste. Une fois que son amant lui aurait montré pour la énième fois comment porter une arme. Il pourrait jamais menacer un militaire de manière convaincante s'il n'enlevait pas la sécurité ou n'avait pas le doigt sur la gâchette.

Le colonel s'en alla rapidement. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire. De plus, pour que la plan de Jim marche, Watson ne devait pas connaître son existence. Rapidement, il mit tout son équipement en place puis fit des tests. Tout marchait. Réfugié dans les tribunes des commentateurs, il voyait parfaitement tout le bassin et ses alentours. Il posa en ligne devant lui deux fusils de précision de calibre moyen. À sa ceinture, deux revolvers car on était jamais assez prudent. Mais son arme secrète reposait à sa droite. Un simple ordinateur. James lui avait appris des choses très utiles, notamment au niveau de la robotique. Plusieurs faisceaux lumineux étaient dissimulés dans la salle vers des directions différentes. Même couleur, même taille que le viseur des fusils. Contrôlés par l'ordinateur, il serait aisé de faire croire à une dizaine de snipers embusqués. Car Sebastian était seul. Jamais Moriarty ne laissait quelqu'un d'autre protéger sa vie que le colonel. Tout reposait sur Moran et sa capacité de réaction et d'adaptation.

Le silence régnait sur la piscine. Sebastian s'allongea au niveau des fusils, plaça son éternelle oreillette pour suivre l'échange et attendit, tous ses sens en alerte. L'heure fixait par leur ennemi approchait. Minuit pile, les portes s'ouvrirent. La silhouette longiligne de Holmes apparut. Le doigt sur la gâchette, Sebastian le suivit du regard. Peu après, comme prévu, Watson s'avança. Le colonel ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disait, mais le docteur devait jouer le jeu sinon James l'en aurait aussitôt averti. Enfin, le manteau s'ouvrit et Sebastian alluma son viseur, faisant danser la lumière rouge sur le torse de l'otage bien en vue pour le détective. Au moment bien chronométré, James apparut, désarmé, le pas léger, le sourire confiant, provoquant. Automatiquement, celui de Sebastian s'étira. C'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait. Sa voix résonnait dans son oreille.

-Ne soyez pas stupide : c'est un autre que moi qui tient le fusil. J'ai horreur de me salir les mains.

Cette allusion qu'il fit à son propos le remplit de fierté. Jim parla ensuite de leur petite entreprise commune. Le « brillant » de Holmes parut faire plaisir à l'irlandais, mais du haut de son perchoir le colonel grimaça. Il n'aimait pas les flatteries. Surtout venant de cet homme.

-Personne ne m'a jamais atteint.

-Tant que je tiens le fusil, commenta Sebastian.

-Et ne m'atteindra jamais, acheva Moriarty, sûr de lui.

La petite conversation se poursuit. Moran n'aimait pas vraiment ce qu'il voyait, ni ce qu'il entendait. Les petites piques et commentaires entre James et Holmes fusaient calmement sur la même longueur d'ondes. Cette soudaine forme de complicité le dégoûtait. Pourtant, à première vue, ils s'opposaient parfaitement. L'extravagance de Jim faisait face à la froide maîtrise de Holmes. Le criminel-consultant se permit même de faire de l'humour. Il semblait tellement à l'aise. Sebastian préférait se dire que sa présence le confortait et l'assurait et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Holmes. Mais le doute empoisonnait son esprit. Quand on en vint au trente millions de livres perdues, il grinça des dents. Encore un sujet houleux et violent de dispute entre eux. C'était il n'y avait même pas vingt-quatre heures.

Il entendit avec difficultés Holmes mentionner les morts. Même vu de dos, il ne paraissait pas particulièrement perturbé.

-C'est ce que les gens FONT ! s'écria James.

Sa voix résonna sur l'eau et les murs. Sebastian gémit légèrement, se plaignant mentalement de son oreille martyrisée. Comme si le fait d'être borgne de suffisait pas.

La tension monta d'un cran. Holmes parla vaguement de neutraliser Moriarty, mais son ennemi répliqua qu'il ne le ferait pas. Et même à sa distance, Sebastian le sentait également, mais il préférait garder les mains sur son fusil. Mesure de sécurité. Mais le détective en resta là. Il se permit même de s'adresser à son ami. James saisit l'occasion de taquiner l'otage.

Sebastian se tendit quand il vit son amant s'approcher de Holmes pour récupérer la clé USB. Le regard de Watson ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Jim, pousse-toi, lui souffla t-il.

Trop tard, le médecin l'avait attrapé et s'en servait comme bouclier. Sebastian soupira. Quelle perte de temps ! Comme si cela allait l'arrêter. Même James en rit, parfaitement confiant. Il contrôlait la situation puisque Sebastian la contrôlait pour lui.

Le colonel pouvait aisément tirer dans le dos de Holmes, mais personne ne le verrait. Alors, il tapota rapidement sur le clavier de son portable et une lumière rouge jaillit en face de lui. Il la dirigea habilement sur le visage de Sherlock Holmes. Même d'ici il pouvait voir le visage de l'autre militaire se décomposer. À regrets, il libéra le criminel. Avec de larges gestes, James épousseta son précieux costume Westwood. Dans son viseur, Sebastian distingua parfaitement le coup d'œil que lui jeta son compagnon. Il en sourit. C'était encore mieux que des félicitations. Et cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi complices, aussi proches.

La conversation se poursuit avec un calme olympien comme si tout était normal malgré les propos mortuaires. Effectivement, le détective semblait aussi tordu que James. Face aux menaces de Jim, Sebastian grimaça. Son amant aurait pu utiliser d'autres métaphores que le cœur. Le jeu se poursuit dans la même confiance et légèreté pour l'irlandais. Une main sur un fusil, l'autre sur son clavier, Moran observait sans bouger, prêt à réagir.

-Et si, je vous tuais là, tout de suite? retenta Holmes.

-J'aimerais bien le voir tenter, marmonna Sebastian sur un ton de défi.

Moriarty leva les yeux vers lui, se retenant de sourire avant de recentrer son attention sur son ennemi, se moquant de lui.

Enfin, la conversation se finit. D'un ton amer, James salua Holmes et tourna les talons. Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, le détective lui cracha qu'il l'attraperait. Retourné dans l'une des pièces adjacentes derrière, James répliqua d'une voix suraiguë et amusée.

Sebastian se redressa. Ses épaules et son dos gémirent. Il était resté trop longtemps immobile et son corps le lui faisait remarquer. Il fut un temps où il aurait pu rester sur le sol froid pendant plus d'une journée. Il détestait se rendre compte qu'il vieillissait. Il commença à ranger ses fusils quand la voix de son amant dans l'oreillette l'arrêta.

-Non, attends encore un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Il est temps de partir.

-Non, répliqua Moriarty. On a pas encore fait notre bouquet final.

-Ça risque de mal tourner. Partons tant que nous contrôlons la situation.

-Nous contrôlons toujours la situation, Sebastian. Qu'est-ce que je crains ? Tu es là, non ?

-Jim...

-Montre-moi tes talents, _darling_.

Il n'y avait rien à répliquer. Sebastian le sentait. Il remit ses armes en place et tapota sur son clavier. Il hésita une dernière fois. Il le sentait mal. Une mauvaise intuition. Puis il appuya sur la touche ENTRÉE. Les faisceaux lumineux s'illuminèrent de toutes parts. Il les pointa rapidement sur ses deux proies qui se figèrent.

Ses talents. Comme si faire danser des points rouges était sa spécialité. Se rendant compte de son erreur, il rit. Finalement, la rencontre se révéla plus amusante qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il regarda un instant ses fusils. Parfaitement armés, chacun vers un des deux hommes. Il allait pouvoir utiliser ses talents.

-Tu peux y aller, murmura t-il.

Et James y alla.

-Désolé, les garçons, clama t-il. Je suis _tellement_ versatile. C'est une faiblesse chez moi. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête avec moi-même, c'est ma _seule_ faiblesse. Je ne peux pas vous laisser continuer comme ça. Ce n'est pas possible. J'essaierai bien de vous en convaincre, mais tout ce que j'ai à dire vous a déjà traversé l'esprit.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et Holmes se retourna l'arme à la main vers Moriarty. Sebastian soupira. Ce petit jeu devenait lassant.

-Il se répète, fit-il remarquer à son complice. Je pensais que tu espérais mieux que cela.

James se retint de rire devant la remarque du colonel.

Holmes baissa son arme et visa le manteau plein d'explosifs. Le sourire de Jim disparut en même temps que celui de Sebastian. Moran siffla. Il n'avait pas prévu ce coup-là.

-Comment est son doigt, Jim ? Est-il bien tendu sur la gâchette ? demanda t-il, la voix pressante.

Comme réponse, l'irlandais se tordit le cou, nerveux. Oui, donc. Si Sebastian abattait le détective, par réflexe son doigt se rétracterait et il tirait. Il les avait bien coincés. Le cerveau de Sebastian tourna à plein régime. Que faire ? Il ne pouvait tuer Holmes, sinon la bombe exploserait. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'en prendre à Watson, en représailles Holmes ferait feu. Non, il ne se retrouvait pas dans une impasse quand même ! Il y avait toujours une solution. Il devait la trouver et agir avant que l'ennemi ne mette sa menace à exécution. Abandonnant tout sur place, il se leva et se précipita dans les escaliers. Il allait devoir jouer le tout pour le tout et tant pis pour le coup de bluff de Jim. Il devait être sur place. Il n'avait plus le choix. En chemin, il tira un de ses revolvers de sa ceinture. Une porte le séparait à présent de son amant. Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps !

Silencieusement, il l'ouvrit et se glissa dans la salle de la piscine comme une ombre. Personne ne l'avait vu. Holmes gardait Jim à l'œil, les mains crispées sur son arme. Jim regardait Holmes droit dans les yeux. Ceux du docteur naviguaient entre les deux ennemis. Enfin, Moriarty vit la silhouette de Sebastian se rapprocher d'eux. Il lui sourit, confiant et rassuré.

La paupière inférieure droite de Holmes s'agita. Que signifiait ce sourire ? Trop tard.

La main de Sebastian s'abattit sur son poignet et lui fit relever la main brutalement. Le coup de feu partit et se perdit dans l'air. Le détective voulut se dégager, mais le bras de Sebastian le saisit sous la gorge, l'un des siens toujours tordu en l'air. Le colonel était légèrement plus grand que lui et plus costaud. Il le maitrisa sans mal. D'un bond, Watson se releva. Moran appuya son arme contre la tempe de Holmes.

-Bouge pas ! lui intimida t-il. Ou je tire.

Le docteur s'immobilisa, le visage livide. James, les mains dans les poches, observait ce petit monde se débattre en souriant.

-J'ai toujours un coup d'avance, déclara t-il. C'était bien tenté, certes. Vous m'avez surpris, j'avoue. Mais j'ai quand même gagné.

Holmes tenta de se débattre à nouveau, mais Sebastian raffermit sa prise, l'étranglant au passage. Il toussa. Son bras le faisait souffrir. L'homme avait de la poigne. Soudain, il se baissa, entrainant Moran avec lui. Un coup de feu partit se planter dans le mur. Les deux corps roulèrent et tombèrent dans l'eau. Sebastian entendit vaguement la voix de Jim, mais les sons étaient trop étouffés pour qu'il puisse en saisir les paroles. Holmes se débattait comme un beau diable. Le colonel le retint sous l'eau. Sentant que l'air commençait à lui manquer, il voulut prendre appui sur le détective pour remonter à la surface. Mais cette fois ce fut Holmes qui les tira vers le fond. Ses poumons commençaient à le brûler et leur combat sous-marins lui prenait autant de force que d'oxygène. Vivement, il se retourna et frappa son ennemi au visage de toutes ses forces. Du sang éclata et teinta l'eau. Holmes lâcha prise, son corps emporté par les flots agités. Sebastian sourit. Il espérait que le détective soit assommé et se noie. Quelques coups de brasse et il remonta à la surface. Il y replongea presque aussitôt pour éviter les coups de feu.

Watson avait visiblement récupéré les revolvers abandonnés par les deux combattants. Une fois dissimulé dans la piscine, Sebastian prit son second pistolet à sa ceinture. Il creva à nouveau la surface et tira deux fois. Surpris, le docteur ne put l'éviter. Blessé à la main et au genou, il s'effondra et lâcha ses armes. Avec une étonnante agilité pour son âge, Moran quitta enfin l'eau et se précipita sur les revolvers au sol.

-Tu en as mis du temps, le gronda James. Tu te rends compte qu'il m'a menacé pendant que tu faisais de la plongée sous-marine ?

-Je doute qu'il le refasse de sitôt, répliqua Sebastian, son œil glacial dévisageant le médecin à terre.

Livide, ce dernier se traina comme pour se mettre hors de portée. Perte de temps. Il pointa son revolver sur lui et appuya sur la gâchette. Un clic retentit, mais ce fut tout. Sebastian fronça les sourcils. Plus de balle.

-Tu sais que tu as une chance insolente dans ton malheur ? fit-il dans un murmure.

D'un coup de pied, il assomma l'homme à terre. Il se tourna vers son amant et déclara :

-On se sauve.

-En laissant tout ton matériel ? Où est Holmes ? Et chien-chien ? Tu le laisses comme ça ?

-T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il le tira sans somation par la manche et l'entraina dehors. Il le fit monter dans une voiture garée derrière. Il démarra et quitta le parking. Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné, il tira une télécommande de sa veste et appuya sur le bouton. En face d'eux, la piscine explosa. À cette vue, Jim sourit.

-J'ignorais que tu avais préparé une bombe qui se commande ainsi à distance.

-Juste au cas où. J'aime rajouter des options.

Il redémarra et s'enfonça dans la nuit. Au loin, des sirènes retentirent. Trop tard.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rencontre à la piscine. Holmes et Watson avaient survécu. Apparemment, le détective les avait entrainés dans l'eau, les mettant à l'abri de l'explosion. Quand la nouvelle lui fut parvenue, Sebastian avait laissé éclater toute sa rage. Les meubles s'en souvenaient. Les coups de feu et objets brisés avaient redécoré le salon des deux criminels. James, lui, était resté impassible durant tout le massacre. Même après la tempête, il se contentait de rester assis sur le canapé, le regard dans le vague ou dans son son ordinateur. Seule une remarque sur un potentiel remplacement des meubles avait comblé le silence.<p>

Le colonel faisait les cent pas, le visage agité de tics. De temps à autre, il s'arrêtait et jetait un regard noir à son complice toujours aussi stoïque.

-Jim, appela Sebastian.

Un borborygme indéfinissable sortit de la gorge de l'interpellé, signifiant qu'il avait entendu. Pour autant, il ne leva pas les yeux, le visage bleuté par son écran.

-Tu n'as rien de plus à dire ? demanda Moran, exaspéré.

James quitta enfin son ordinateur des yeux. Moran se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés, le visage sombre.

-Que veux-tu qu'il y ait à dire ? lui renvoya l'irlandais.

-Je ne sais pas ! Mais réagis !

-Ce n'est pas en gueulant comme un putois qu'on fera passer l'arme à gauche à Holmes.

-Mais en réagissant, oui. Il faut agir tout de suite. Avant qu'il ne revienne à la charge. Il faut frapper les premiers et l'abattre.

-Comme s'il pouvait s'en prendre à nous !

-Il sait qui nous sommes, Jim. Il a vu nos visages. Il connait ton nom et ne mettra pas longtemps à retrouver le mien. Je ne passe guère inaperçu.

-La bonne affaire, cracha Moriarty. Qu'en ferait-il de nos noms ? Il portera plainte contre nous ? Ça me fera un casier judiciaire et mettra le tien à jour.

-On va avoir nos gueules dans tous les journaux. On ne pourra plus sortir sans qu'on nous reconnaisse.

-Non.

-Quoi non ?

-Il ne le fera pas. Il voudra nous arrêter lui-même et seul sans aide.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? s'interrogea Sebastian.

-Il me l'a dit, répondit James comme si c'était une évidence. « Je vous aurais ».

-Il a pu changer d'avis depuis. Il n'a pas dû apprécier le coup de la bombe.

-Il ne changera pas d'avis. Moi, je ne le ferais pas. Et il fonctionne comme moi. Donc, il voudra régler cette petite affaire lui-même.

Moran lâcha une exclamation de mépris, mêlée de colère.

-Ah ! Mais bien sûr ! J'avais oublié que c'était ton alter-ego. Ta Némésis. Vous vous comprenez si bien. Vous êtes si semblables.

Son visage s'était davantage assombri. Une grimace déformait ses traits. Son œil semblait plus froid que jamais. Ses bras restaient croisés, ses doigts tremblaient et s'enfonçaient dans ses biceps.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? demanda Jim en se crispant soudain. Tu as l'air... contrarié.

-Contrarié ? répéta le colonel, manquant de s'étrangler. Ainsi, j'ai l'air contrarié ?

-Dis-moi directement ce qui se passe. On gagnera du temps.

-Très bien. Gagnons du temps. Holmes ! Voilà ce qui se passe.

Moriarty fonça les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable, comme s'il allait trouver les réponses à ses questions dedans. Il soupira et reporta son attention sur son amant qui continuait de fulminer.

-Tu l'as raté, certes. Et alors ? Il fallait bien que tu échoues un jour ou l'autre ? Inutile de s'appesantir dessus.

-Si je t'emmerde, dis-le tout de suite.

-Effectivement, cette conversation n'a aucun intérêt, conclut James.

Il changea légèrement de position et se replongea dans son PC. Sebastian serra les dents et garda le silence quelques instants. Tenta de se calmer. Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre Jim. Il décroisa les bras et respira profondément. Le tremblement de ses mains se calma progressivement. Il reposa l'œil sur son compagnon. Ce dernier l'ignorait superbement. La colère remonta aussitôt. Il grinça des dents. Il déglutit, tenta de contrôler au mieux les vibrations de sa voix.

-Tuons-le, déclara t-il fermement.

-Qui ? Holmes ? demanda Moriarty en relevant brusquement la tête.

-Évidemment, Holmes ! Comme tu l'as dit, je l'ai raté. Mais il ne m'échappera pas deux fois.

Des tics nerveux agitèrent le visage – ô combien – expressif de James. Sa respiration se fit plus lourde et plus rapide. Ses yeux allèrent à gauche et à droite comme s'il cherchait une issue.

-Non, souffla t-il. Pas maintenant.

-Comment ça pas maintenant ? Il y a deux semaines, tu allais le faire. Pourquoi tu fais machine arrière ? Pourquoi ?

-Je pense que...

Sa voix hésita et s'éteignit.

-Tu penses, tu penses. Cesse de penser et agis, James !

-C'est pas le moment.

-Et ce sera quand alors ? Le moment, c'était il y a deux semaines !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as raté le coche, répliqua sèchement Moriarty en se renfonçant dans les coussins.

-Si tu n'avais pas instauré ce stupide jeu et que tu m'avais laissé agir dès la mort de Chang, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

-Parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant ? s'insurgea Jim.

-Oui, tout est de ta faute ! Tout ce bordel, ça vient de toi et de ton égocentrisme !

-Qu'est-ce que mon égo a à voir là-dedans ?

-Tu es tellement persuadé d'être le meilleur, d'être intouchable que tu prends des risques inconsidérés ! Que tu te permets de jouer avec des forces que tu ne contrôles pas !

-Sans vouloir te contredire, mon cher, je contrôlais parfaitement la situation.

-Tu contrôlais que dalle ! s'égosilla Sebastian, éraillant sa voix. JE contrôlais la situation ! Comme toujours ! Si je n'avais pas le fusil, si je n'avais pas eu l'idée des faisceaux lumineux, si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est ! En vérité, si je n'étais pas là, tu mangerais les pissenlits par la racine depuis belle lurette, _mon cher_.

-Dois-je te rappeler que c'est moi qui t'ai fait sortir de prison au départ ? Sans moi, tu y serais encore.

-C'est bien là ton seul mérite, ricana Moran.

-Mon seul mérite ? vomit Moriarty, acide. Parce que tout ce que j'ai accompli depuis ce n'est rien ?

-Tu ne serais jamais arrivé là sans moi.

James éclata de rire.

-Parce qu'évidemment je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi ? Ne confondrais-tu pas les rôles par hasard ?

-Oh, non, mon cher. Qui faisait le ménage derrière toi ? Qui prenait les coups à ta place ? Qui n'a jamais cessé de te protéger durant toutes ces années ? Qui t'a porté jusqu'au sommet ? Tu as les idées, James. Je ne le nie pas. Mais tu n'as que ça. Souviens-toi. Quand tu es venu me voir en prison, tu as dit que tu avais besoin de moi, qu'on se complétait. On forme une équipe et tu l'oublies un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps.

-J'ai les idées, Sebastian. Toi, tu les exécutes. La hiérarchie me semble parfaitement claire.

-La hiérarchie ? J'ignorais que je n'étais qu'un simple employé à tes yeux. Et tu sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas qu'un simple exécuteur.

-Tu es un exécuteur avec certaines libertés d'action. Voilà tu es un cadre supérieur.

-TA GUEULE !

Les yeux noirs de Jim s'écarquillèrent. Par prudence, il obéit. Sebastian semblait hors de contrôle et son expression plus meurtrière que jamais. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état, ce degrés de colère.

Le colonel étouffa un grondement de rage. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant de se calmer.

-Arrêtons le massacre, murmura t-il, la voix tremblante. On ne s'est jamais disputer comme ça avant.

-C'est vrai, admit Moriarty à demi-ton. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Finissons ce qu'on a commencé et repartons sur de bonnes bases.

-Ce qu'on a commencé ?

-Débarrassons-nous de Holmes.

-Non !

Sebastian sursauta comme si son amant l'avait giflé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, nom d'un chien ? Pourquoi ? Explique-moi !

-Je ne veux pas.

-Tu ne veux pas le tuer ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas.

-Et moi qui craignais que tu sois évasif dans tes réponses.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je m'ennuyais et il est arrivé.

-T'avais pas besoin de lui avant. On était bien. On peut encore étendre notre entreprise. Aller plus loin. On peut encore faire beaucoup de choses. À deux.

Moriarty ne lui répondit pas. Il resta immobile. Il ne semblait pas vraiment l'avoir entendu. Il se frotta le visage, soudain fatigué. Il ferma son ordinateur et se leva. Il passa devant Sebastian sans le voir. Le colonel l'entendit monter les escaliers puis une porte claqua. Celle de leur chambre.

Moran se sentit épuisé lui aussi. Toute cette colère accumulée le tuait. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé de tout son long. Il ferma les yeux, laissant l'odeur de James l'imprégner. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit. La chaleur de son amant était encore sur le tissus et cela lui faisait du bien. Un ronronnement attira son attention. L'ordinateur tournait toujours. Il l'ouvrit. Il s'apprêta à l'éteindre quand la curiosité le prit. Il jeta un coup d'œil. Pas de Jim en vue. Il alla sur Internet et regarda l'historique. Le dernier site visité donna des frissons à Sebastian. C'était celui de Holmes. Il regarda l'heure de visite. James avait gardé l'œil sur le site de leur ennemi pendant qu'ils se disputaient. Dans un mouvement de rage, Moran jeta le PC de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci explosa sur le sol.

Quatre à quatre, il monta les marches et ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre. James était en chemise et s'apprêtait visiblement à se déshabiller pour se coucher. En entendant la porte, il se retourna, surpris. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant toute la colère imprégnée sur le visage de son amant.

-MORIARTY !

-Qu'est-ce que … ?

L'irlandais s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux. Il avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Il gémit et commença à vouloir s'éloigner. Mais Moran le saisir par le poignet et l'attira à lui. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ses gestes. Il le serrait très fort, trop fort. Jim avait l'impression que ses os allaient se briser. Il se débattit, mais Sebastian ne fit que raffermir davantage sa prise.

-Lâche-moi ! ordonna t-il.

Mais sa voix tremblait. Chaque mouvement lui faisait mal. Pourtant, aucune pitié ou remord sur le visage de Sebastian. Il n'entendait plus rien. La rage, une envie de sang qui lui obscurcissaient totalement l'esprit.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite, Sebastian !

Le coup partit. Un coup puissant dans l'estomac, suivi aussitôt par un autre au visage. Quelque chose craqua sous son poing. Dans un hurlement de douleur, James s'écroula. Seule la main de Moran le retenait. Violemment, le colonel voulut le faire se relever, mais il ne parvint qu'à lui démonter l'épaule. Il le lâcha enfin tandis que Jim se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Le plus jeune cracha du sang. Rien que respirait lui faisait mal. Il avait envie de vomir. En tremblant, se tenant l'épaule, il tenta de se redresser. Quand il vit la main de son amant plonger dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, il étouffa un cri. Précipitamment, il voulut fuir, mais le pied du militaire écrasant sa cheville l'en empêcha.

-Arrête, gémit-il. Sebastian, arrête.

Le canon du magnum était appliqué sous son menton. Il était froid, il lui faisait mal, s'enfonçant dans sa gorge.

-Sebastian.

Sa voix s'étranglait. Ses yeux écarquillés ne quittaient pas le visage dur de son tourmenteur.

Pour la première fois, Sebastian voyait une expression qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir sur le visage de Moriarty. La peur. Une terreur sourde qui le défigurait. Ses grands yeux en étaient entièrement habités. Sa lèvre rouge de sang tremblait. Il toussa, de l'hémoglobine souillant davantage son menton.

Contre son oreille, il entendit la sécurité sauter. Il aurait voulu crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ne parvenait même plus à bouger.

Sebastian appuya sur la gâchette.

La balle frôla son visage, le brûlant au passage avant de se ficher dans le sol.

Dans un bruit métallique le Ruger Super Redhawk tomba sur le sol. Les mains de Sebastian encadraient le visage blême de James. Lentement, il se laissa glisser au sol, enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant. Moriarty ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de trembler. Le souffle chaud de Moran lui brûlait la gorge. Son poids l'étouffait. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Son poignet cassé protesta. Il sentait que Sebastian parlait. Il sentait les vibrations des mots sur sa peau, mais il n'entendait rien. Doucement, il se dégagea de cette étreinte qui lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Le colonel le laissa faire. Il releva la tête. Ils se regardèrent. Ils avaient tant et rien à dire. Le plus jeune choisit la dernière option. Avec difficultés, il se releva et quitta la pièce. Sans un regard ni un mot à la silhouette à terre.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Sebastian n'entendait plus que son propre souffle. Avec des mouvements d'automate, il se remit sur ses pieds. Il fit quelques pas. Il se sentait tellement vide, comme si son âme l'avait quitté en même temps que sa colère. Comme déconnecté de la réalité, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il était froid et vide. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Pour s'empêcher de gémir, il enfonça son poing dans sa bouche. Le goût du sang qui le souillait titillait sa langue. Le sang de James.

Quelque chose s'était brisé ce soir-là.

* * *

><p>Sebastian gardait l'œil sur l'horloge. Le balancier semblait l'hypnotiser. Son tic-tac mécanique résonnait dans toute la maison. Parfois, le ronronnement du frigo lui répondait. Le silence régnait depuis deux semaines. Jour pour jour, heure pour heure que le colonel n'avait pas lâché un mot. Que James ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie. À chaque coup de l'horloge, il espérait qu'il le verrait enfin franchir le seuil ou que son portable vibrerait. Il avait espéré en vain.<p>

Un sentiment que Moran n'éprouvait jamais commençait à faire surface : l'angoisse. Où était Jim ? Allait-il bien ? Reviendrait-il ? Il avait failli le tuer. Il s'en était senti capable. Il en avait eu envie. Il revoyait la peur dans les yeux de son amant. Il se souvenait parfaitement du frisson qui l'avait parcouru. Non pas d'horreur, mais d'excitation, d'anticipation. Ce désir de sang, cette colère. Ça l'avait brûlé de l'intérieur, torturé dans la poitrine. L'idée même qu'il pouvait perdre James – surtout au profil de Holmes – l'avait rendu fou. Fou de douleur et de jalousie. Il aurait préféré tuer le jeune homme de ses propres mains plutôt que de subir cela.

James était parti. Sans un mot, ni un regard. Il n'avait laissé aucune trace. Ses affaires étaient restées en place. Sebastian n'y avait pas touché. Cela lui laissait l'illusion qu'il allait rentrer d'un moment à l'autre. Mais il ne revenait pas.

Depuis deux semaines, Moran sentait l'angoisse et la culpabilité le dévorer. Jim était seul, livré à lui-même, à la merci de ses nombreux ennemis. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? S'il avait signé la fin de tout ? Il l'avait appelé une bonne centaine de fois sur son portable. Il n'avait jamais décroché. Sebastian espérait que c'était parce qu'il filtrait ses appels et que donc il était toujours vivant et en bonne santé. Jamais il ne s'était autant inquiété pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Mais, avec James, c'était différent. Il avait toujours été différent.

Deux semaines . Deux semaines qu'il était parti. Deux semaines de trop. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Sebastian avait fouillé toutes leurs planques. Il avait même été dans leur ancien appartement. Jim n'avait pas d'ami qui puisse l'héberger. Et il doutait qu'il ait passé tout ce temps à l'hôtel. Afin de s'en assurer, il avait vérifié les mouvements sur ses comptes bancaires. À part le soir de son départ, il n'y avait quasiment pas touché. S'il était à l'hôtel, il aurait vu beaucoup plus de dépenses régulières.

Le colonel releva brusquement la tête. Moriarty avait quelque chose que lui n'avait pas : une famille. Il l'avait vaguement mentionnée. S'il se souvenait bien, elle vivait en Irlande. Il devait les retrouver. Jim était forcément là-bas. Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. À moins qu'il ne lui ait caché un compte ou autre – ce qui était presque impossible. De plus, vu les dépenses au moment de son départ, cela correspondrait bien au prix d'un aller jusqu'en Irlande. Le jeune homme avait tout payé et retiré en liquide et avait donc laissé peu de traces. Pas moyen d'être certain, mais c'était la première piste en deux semaines.

* * *

><p>Jim écoutait d'une oreille distraite les bavardages incessants de sa mère. Maureen Moriarty avait toujours été une femme très démonstrative et loquace. Deux caractéristiques qu'elle avait léguées à son fils. D'habitude, ils se livraient une guerre de moulins à paroles à force de cris et de gestes. Mais pas cette fois. Pendant ces deux dernières semaines, le jeune homme n'avait pas aligné dix mots. Maureen s'en inquiétait, mais n'avait rien pu tirer de son fils. Alors, elle se contentait de lui changer les idées. Ou au moins d'essayer.<p>

Tous les deux marchaient tranquillement dans le centre-ville de Cork. La femme vivait à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Jim jetait de vagues coup d'œil autour de lui plus par habitude que par réel intérêt.

Soudain, une silhouette sur la terrasse d'un bar attira son regard. Il se figea. L'homme le repéra également et lui rendit son regard. C'était Sebastian.

Il hésita. Il mourrait d'envie de traverser la route et de le rejoindre. Mais une partie de lui lui rappelait qu'il portait encore une attelle au poignet. Sa mère se retourna lui demandant ce qui se passait.

En face, le colonel raffermit sa prise sur sa choppe. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Il était si proche. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. La petite femme brune qui l'accompagnait devait être sa mère. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Voyant que James ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, il se résolut à faire le premier pas. Tant pis pour sa foutue fierté. Elle avait déjà pris de sacrés coups avec ses appels téléphoniques désespérés. Sans compter, son voyage improvisé pour le retrouver. Il n'était plus à ça près. Il se leva donc et fit signe à Moriarty de le rejoindre. Il entra dans le bar et s'engouffra dans les toilettes. Ils étaient vides. Ils seraient tranquilles pour discuter.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Sebastian craignit qu'il ne le rejoigne pas. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et Jim apparut. Il ferma le verrou derrière lui. Sans regarder son amant, il resta contre la porte, à deux mètres de distance, silencieux. Moran soupira. Ce serait à lui de parler et il ne savait que dire. Il n'avait jamais fait face à une telle situation auparavant.

Son cerveau tournait à vide. Après avoir passé deux semaines à ne penser qu'à lui, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire. Et encore moins comment s'y prendre. Que dire ? S'excuser ? James était autant fautif que lui. Tout avait commencé par sa faute. Passer l'éponge et tout oublier ?. Ce serait la solution de facilité, mais combien de temps durerait-elle ? Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne s'opposent à nouveau ? Ils tournaient en rond. Faisaient-ils face à une impasse ? Non, il refusait de renoncer. Ne pas renoncer aux neuf années passées ensembles.

Un claquement de langue impatient lui parvint. Sebastian décida de se jeter à l'eau. Qu'importe ce qu'il dirait. Il fallait mettre les choses au clair.

-Jim, on a de sérieux problèmes, annonça t-il.

À peine eut-il fini de prononcer ces mots qu'il se sentit idiot. Il venait seulement d'énoncer la plus évidente des évidences. En face, Moriarty émit un ricanement méprisant.

-Ce qui s'est passé, poursuivit Sebastian hésitant, je voulais pas.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Si tu ne voulais pas, tu n'avais qu'à pas le faire.

-J'ai perdu le contrôle. Je regrette. Mais avec la dispute puis quand j'ai vu ton ordinateur.. .

-Tu insinues que c'est de ma faute ? Que je l'ai mérité ?

-C'est de notre faute à _tous les deux._ On a fait _tous les deux_ des erreurs.

-Des erreurs ? Tu as failli me tuer !

-Ça a dérapé. Et je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi.

-Vraiment ? répliqua James.

-Pendant dix ans, on ne s'est pas parlé. Nous avons monté nos crimes et tout. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de nous, nous passions tout sous silence. Nous tuons, menaçons, volons pour se faire les nerfs en évitant soigneusement de se parler. Quand nous nous disputons, au lieu de régler le problème, on s'envoyait en l'air.

-Ça marchait très bien comme ça. Pourquoi parler ? On en a pas besoin.

-Pas besoin ? Ouvre les yeux, putain ! On s'est balancé les pires horreurs à la figure. Tout ce qu'on avait gardé pendant des années, tout ce qu'on a encaissé, a explosé d'un seul coup. On contrôlait plus rien. On voulait juste se faire du mal. Voilà pourquoi ça a failli aller jusqu'au meurtre. Tu as vu _qui_ on est ! _Ce_ _qu'on_ est ! C'est un miracle qu'on ne se soit pas déjà entretué.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On se sépare ?

-C'est ce que tu veux ?

-Non, avoua Moriarty à mi-voix.

-Moi non plus.

James s'éloigna enfin de la porte. Doucement, il s'approcha du colonel. Il posa les mains sur un lavabo, la tête basse. Il semblait épuisé.

Sebastian le regardait. Il mourrait d'envie de le toucher, d'oublier tout et de recommencer. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Jim était devenu comme le meurtre : il l'avait dans le sang, dans la peau. Quand il n'était pas là, il se sentait comme en manque. Une douce drogue dangereuse et puissante, mais tellement délicieuse ! Que tout redevienne comme avant avant Homes. Lorsque leur relation était en parfaite symbiose. Comme au début. Mais c'était impossible. Il se plaça à côté de l'irlandais. Leurs peaux se touchaient presque.

-On fonce droit dans le mur, souffla t-il.

-Il doit avoir une solution. Réfléchissons. Quel est exactement le problème ?

-On ne s'entend plus. On passe notre temps à s'opposer. Chacun veut avoir le contrôle sur l'autre. On n'est pas égaux, Jim. On ne peut pas. On ne l'a jamais été et on ne le sera jamais.

-Quel beau psychologue matrimonial que tu aurais fait ! ironisa James.

Pas de solution à l'horizon. Tous les deux avaient de trop forts caractères. Ils avaient réussi à passer outre jusque là. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Les vérités qu'ils s'étaient crachés à la figure leur avaient ouvert les yeux. Leur couple était bancal, brisé.

Sebastian sentit le regard de son cadet sur lui. Il se tourna vers lui. Son visage restait neutre, mais ses yeux semblaient vouloir dévorer chacun de ses traits. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas brûlé ainsi. Comme au début, lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensembles pour la première fois. Hésitant, il avança la main et frôla la sienne. Jim s'en mordit les lèvres, ferma brièvement les yeux. Avant de venir se réfugier dans ses bras, avec cette spontanéité qui plaisait tant à Sebastian. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre un moment, respirant profondément l'odeur de l'autre.

Sebastian se mordit les joues. Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour qu'ils puissent continuer. Ils devaient arrêter de se battre. Il fallait que l'un laisse l'autre dominer. Qu'il se soumette. Qu'il cède sa place. Lequel allait se sacrifier ? Qui pourrait renoncer à ses propres désirs, sa propre fierté ? Jim avait toujours eu ce qu'il désirait. Son obsession du contrôle absolu et son orgueil aveugle le poussaient à prendre la place de leader. Sebastian était un ancien soldat. Il avait commandé des hommes, mais avait souvent obéi aussi. Dès leur rencontre, Moriarty l'avait engagé en tant que le Colonel Moran. Le militaire raffermit sa prise sur la taille de James. Il baisa doucement son cou et souffla contre sa peau : « Je te suis ». À l'entente de ces mots, les doigts de son amant se crispèrent sur sa nuque. Sans signe avant-coureur, il l'embrassa.

Essoufflé, Sebastian reposa son front dans le cou de son amant. Leurs deux corps brûlants étaient allongés sur le carrelage froid. Les doigts tremblants de James se mêlaient dans la chevelure du militaire. Moran lui embrassa l'épaule avant de se redresser légèrement. Il le dévora du regard, soulagé. Un dernier baiser, léger, tendre. Sûrement le seul, le plus amoureux qu'ils n'aient jamais échangé.

-On rentre ? proposa le plus jeune.

Sebastian hocha la tête. Il était temps de rentrer. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre à présent. Jim prit une inspiration et ajouta :

-Et on se débarrasse enfin de Holmes. Finissons-en.

Jamais le colonel n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait sourire aussi largement. Oui, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

* * *

><p><em>Rien ne se crée, rien ne se perd, tout se transforme.<em>

Lavoisier était bien un scientifique et non un philosophe. Sebastian s'en était rendu compte. Cette maxime était fausse. Certes, tout n'était que transformation, même les sentiments. Une évolution constante. Mais elle faisait perdre beaucoup. Comme dans sa relation avec Jim. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup. Ils avaient changé, évolué. Mais ils avaient laissé derrière eux ce qu'ils avaient été. Leurs liens semblaient si faibles soudain. Ils ne regardaient plus de la même façon. Moran avait parfois l'impression de faire face à un inconnu. Et cette sensation devenait trop récurrente à son goût. Ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Mais en cet instant, alors que la porte grinçait sur ses gonds et que le regard intense de son amant le dévorait, il retrouvait ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Peut-être que Lavoisier n'avait pas si tord que cela en fin de compte.

Dans l'entrebâillée de la porte, un pistolet apparut. Celui que Sebastian tenait se leva. James se cala doucement derrière lui. Il restait si proche que chaque parcelle de la peau du militaire frissonnait. Il mourrait d'envie de le toucher, mais il ne devait pas baisser son attention. Un bras apparaissait progressivement. Il secoua la tête, débité par l'imbécilité de son ennemi. Puis il tira. La balle se ficha dans l'os faisant hurler de douleur son propriétaire qui en lâcha son arme.

De nouveaux coups de feu retentirent. Cette fois, on tirait directement à travers le mur. Moran les évita de justesse. C'était sûrement Holmes qui avait fait feu pour viser aussi bien rien qu'avec le son. Ses deux ennemis profitèrent de ce répit pour entrer et le mettre en joue. À présent, ils étaient tous les quatre face à face.

Essoufflé, Sebastian releva son revolver. Légèrement en retrait, Jim attendait. La tension dans la pièce était palpable.

Un bras en sang, l'autre tendu vers ses adversaires, Watson leur conseilla de se rendre. Moran eut un sourire désabusé. Il y croyait encore !

-Il ne se rendra jamais, John, répondit Holmes, calmement.

-Au moins, il y en a un sur deux qui a compris à qui il avait à faire.

Il eut un petit rire amusé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à côté de lui. Jim s'était avancé et le regardait, souriant. Sebastian le lui rendit. Holmes fronça les sourcils. Watson aussi semblait perdu.

-Finalement, tu n'avais pas tord. Il nous comprend bien, commenta le colonel à son amant.

Le détective sembla hésiter un instant puis eut un rictus. Il avait compris. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son ami qui dévisageait Moran comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

-Vous ne m'avez pas l'air au meilleur de votre forme, Colonel, fit remarquer le brun.

-Au contraire, cela fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien.

-Vous parlez avec une illusion.

-Quoi ?

-Moriarty est mort. Depuis plus de trois ans.

Il pâlit. Fit un pas en arrière. Il entendait la respiration lente de son complice contre son oreille. Il secoua la tête. Refusait de saisir les paroles de son ennemi.

-_Il est mort_, insista Holmes en articulant exagérément.

-JIM N'EST PAS MORT ! hurla Sebastian.

Il hurla à s'en briser la voix, à en faire trembler les murs. Jim était là, juste à ses côtés. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi sa gorge se serrait ? Lentement, la peur lui tordant le ventre, il se tourna vers son amant. Ce dernier, le visage neutre, le regardait. Ses grands yeux sombres, si expressifs, étaient vides. Il eut un dernier sourire désolé. Il n'était plus là. Il tendit une main tremblante. Seul le vide et un froid pénétrant. Il sentait des spasme parcourir tout son corps. Son souffle se fit haletant. Il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de crier, de l'appeler. _Reviens. Nom de Dieu, reviens !_

Il releva la tête. Holmes, imperturbable, l'observait prendre peu à peu conscience de la situation. Il le regardait comme s'il n'était rien d'autre que le résultat d'une expérience intéressante. Mais la pitié qu'il voyait dans les yeux de l'idiot qui l'accompagnait lui donner envie de vomir, de tuer. On n'avait eu jamais pitié de lui. Il n'avait toujours inspiré que la peur. Et ce sentiment ne lui apportait que du mépris, du dégoût. Le sentir dirigé vers lui l'humiliait.

Il baissa doucement la main, l'autre se crispant sur son revolver. Il voulait hurler. Il ne le ferait pas. Il avait encore sa fierté. Il n'avait plus que ça. Jim n'était plus. Que s'était-il passé ?

-L'Hôpital St Bart's, souffla Holmes comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

La réalité lui revint avec la force d'une vague. Une vague glaciale et douloureuse.

* * *

><p>Le 4 mai. Une date mortuaire, maudite. Comme il la haïssait ! Il l'avait arrachée du calendrier pour être sûr de ne plus jamais la voir. Refusait de sortir quand elle tombait. Et ce depuis trois ans. <em>Trois ans putain.<em> Une éternité, une fugace apparition.

Quelques semaines à peine après qu'ils se furent retrouvés. Jim avait scrupuleusement préparé la mise à mort du détective. Mais pour la première fois, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Sebastian avait du mal à s'en souvenir. Tout ce qui lui revenait c'était que ça s'était fini sur le toit de l'hôpital. Ils avaient réussi à attirer Holmes. À moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Quoiqu'il en soit, Jim et lui se retrouvaient face à face, sur le bâtiment dans lequel ils s'étaient rencontrés. La boucle était bouclée. Sebastian, son fusil en main, était posté sur le toit en face. Le doigt sur la détente, il ne laisserait pas son ennemi lui échapper une seconde fois.

Malheureusement, Holmes avait tenu à ce que leur duel ne se fasse qu'entre eux. Plus d'intervenant. Il avait envoyé Watson. Comment avait-il fait pour deviner le poste de surveillance de Moran ? Il ne le savait toujours pas. Mais le second militaire, armé lui aussi, était arrivé. Une fusillade entre les deux éclatèrent. Watson n'était pas aussi bon tireur que Sebastian, mais il évitait bien. De très bons réflexes. Et il était plus jeune. Avec horreur, le colonel remarqua vite qu'il fatiguait plus vite que son adversaire et qu'il était plus lent. Il aurait fini par être abattu si deux cris simultanés n'avaient pas détourné l'attention des combattants.

Holmes, blessé, s'était saisi de Jim. Ce dernier avait perdu son arme. Il était en position de faiblesse.

Sebastian tourna le dos à Watson, malgré les risques et mit Holmes en joue. Le détective serrait l'irlandais contre lui, s'en servit comme bouclier humain. Un cri de rage mêlé de peur jaillit des lèvres du colonel. Il se leva et se précipita vers une balustrade qui reliait les deux bâtiments. Elle tremblait et gémissait sous son poids. Mais peu lui importait. Seule l'image de Jim aux mains de leur ennemi habitait son esprit.

Arrivé sur le toit de l'hôpital, il se précipita vers les deux hommes. Il avait du mal à respirer, son corps avait du mal à suivre sa cadence. Il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il leva son arme et hurla à Holmes de lâcher Jim. Celui-ci refusa et se baissa un peu, se cachant mieux derrière son otage. Jim se débattait comme un diable, mais sa faible constitution ne faisait pas le poids contre Holmes. Il appela Sebastian. Son cri résonnait encore dans son crâne. Moriarty paraissait perdu, ne savait que faire. Il n'avait jamais fait face à une telle situation. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur Sebastian. Il se reposait entièrement sur lui.

Le colonel tourna autour d'eux, cherchant un angle de tir. Menaça encore le détective. Mais cela ne servait à rien. Il avait trouvé une issue, il n'allait pas la lâcher. Quant au militaire, il refusait de le laisser partir. Qu'adviendrait-il de Jim ? En prison. Si le MI-6 ne le faisait pas disparaître. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Une idée traversa son cerveau. Il changea son angle de tir, visa et appuya sur la gâchette. La balle atteignit James au bras. Il cria de douleur et se tordit dans les bras de Holmes. Ce dernier hurla à son tour quand ladite balle traversa son otage et le frappa au torse. Sous l'effet de la souffrance, il lâcha l'irlandais et s'effondra au sol. Jim tituba, la main sur sa blessure.

Enfin calmé, Sebastian baissa son arme et se rapprocha à grands pas. Jim se retourna vers son ennemi à terre et eut un rictus de victoire. Holmes était au bord du toit, en équilibre instable. D'un coup de pied, Moriarty le précipita dans le vide. Mais visiblement la haine qui les rassemblait leur donnait beaucoup d'inspiration dans les pires moments. Puisque la main de Sherlock s'agrippa à la cheville du criminel et l'entraina avec lui .

Sebastian entendit plus son propre cri qu'il ne se sentit le pousser. Il parcourut les derniers mètres au pas de course et rattrapa de justesse la main de Jim. Le poids des deux hommes lui arrachait le bras. Il serra les dents et sa prise. Il ne lâcherait pas.

-Ne me lâche pas ! supplia presque son amant.

Son visage transformé par la peur fixait Sebastian sans faillir. Il s'entendit lui répondre qu'il ne lâcherait jamais. Quelle terrible promesse !

La main de Jim était pleine de sang. Le sien. Celui qui avait coulé suite à la balle de Moran. Sang chaud et glissant. L'odeur métallique remontait jusqu'au nez de Sebastian. Il sentait ses doigts, sa paume, glisser lentement mais sûrement sur le liquide poisseux. Il tendit la seconde main pour raffermir sa prise, manquant de tomber. Mais trop tard. Celle de Jim lui échappa.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un être humain pouvait pousser un tel cri. Mais c'était bien de sa propre gorge qu'il sortait. Il ne voyait plus Jim. Il ne le reverrait plus. Sur sa main, son sang y était encore, imprimant la manche de son blouson. Son odeur si proche de lui, mais lui n'était plus là.

Ainsi mourut James Moriarty. Ainsi se retrouva seul Sebastian Moran.

* * *

><p>Durant trois ans, il continuait de diriger leur organisation d'une main de fer. Elle poursuivait sa croissance, son expansion. Il tentait et conquérait de nouveaux marchés, de nouveaux contacts. Ce n'était pas plus dur que la guerre. Il se montrait plus exigeant que jamais. Et cela payait. Ces trois années devenaient le pire cauchemar d'Interpol. Sebastian monta au premier rang des hommes les plus recherchés dans le monde. Avec une aisance impressionnante, il évitait les policiers, services secrets et militaires. Plus impitoyable que quiconque, il gouvernait le monde du crime.<p>

Parfois, quand la solitude devenait trop douloureuse, Jim venait lui rendre visite. Lui soufflant à l'oreille ce qu'il fallait faire. Les conseils de James étaient toujours les meilleurs. Quant à son esprit, il occultait progressivement les événements du 4 mai. C'était lâche. Mais il ne pouvait supporter autrement.

Et maintenant, il perdait Jim pour la seconde fois. Encore et toujours à cause de Holmes. Maudit soit-il ! Il le croyait mort. Mais il était réapparut quelques jours auparavant. Sebastian avait tout laissé tomber pour le retrouver et accomplir sa vengeance. Jim méritait cela plus que quiconque. Il le savait. Il s'était montré imprudent, voir idiot. Il s'était condamné. Il se retrouvait ici, face à ses ennemis, assiégé par la police. Il n'y aurait pas de seconde partie. La partie était terminée. Échec et mat. Finalement, quelqu'un était parvenu à le vaincre aux échecs. Mais avant de déblayer le plateau, il tenait à emporter un maximum de pions avec lui, voir même le roi d'en face. Holmes. Il ne partirait pas seul dans la tombe. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. Il allait mourir et Holmes avec lui.

Ses doigts moites se resserrèrent autour de son arme. Holmes eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait vu le changement s'opérer chez son ennemi. Watson leva son revolver. Mais cette fois, Sebastian n'avait plus rien à perdre et malgré la menace, il tira. Le médecin n'avait pas osé profiter de son moment de faiblesse. Tant pis pour lui. Il tomba, rattrapé de justesse par son ami. Moran sourit en voyant l'inquiétude transpercer les traits du brun.

-Chacun son tour, cracha t-il en rechargeant l'arme.

Holmes n'attendit pas et, portant à moitié Watson, fuit. Calmement, le colonel le suivit. Il le frappa de toutes ses forces dans le dos. Les deux hommes tombèrent dans les escaliers. Des craquements indiquant des fractures caressèrent avec délices les oreilles de Sebastian. Il rit. La vengeance était tellement bonne ! Le goût du sang lui revint. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus en première ligne. Il se rendit compte que ça lui manquait.

Le docteur était encore vivant, malgré sa blessure au ventre. Les deux hommes se jetèrent de justesse derrière un angle de l'escalier pour éviter un nouveau tir. Juste une perte de temps. Moran descendit les escaliers, surveillant étroitement le recoin. Son canon restait bien pointé vers eux. Dès qu'une parcelle de leur peau lui apparaitrait, il n'aurait qu'à faire feu.

Soudain, une vive lumière apparut et éblouit fortement son dernier œil. Il jura, se couvrant. Il entendit des pas précipités. En ouvrant l'œil, il vit, à travers les tâches de couleur, Holmes, soutenant Watson, fuir. Bandes de lâches, même pas fichus de lui faire face !

Il se précipita à leur suite, manquant de se cogner contre les murs. Sa vue revint heureusement vite. Mais trop tard. La porte d'entrée se referma sur eux. Ils étaient dehors, hors de portée.

Sebastian crut qu'il allait devenir fou de rage. Mais il reprit presque aussitôt le contrôle. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Il remit de l'ordre dans ses idées. La quasi-totalité de Scotland Yard l'attendaient de l'autre côté. À quelques mètres. Prêt à l'arrêter ou à l'exécuter. Il refusait d'aller en prison. L'enfermement trop peu pour lui. Y retourner surtout pas. Et que choisir ? Une mort rapide au champ d'honneur ? Ou une lente agonie et l'humiliation ? Le choix était vite fait. Il n'avait même pas pensé au choix à vrai dire. Il avait déjà tranché depuis longtemps.

Juste une porte le séparait des policiers embusqués derrière leurs voitures, l'arme au point. Sebastian se détendit malgré lui. Le terrain lui était tellement familier. Avec des gestes mécaniques, il rechargea son arme. Il n'allait pas partir simplement, bêtement, parce qu'il manquait de munitions. Les claquements métalliques le rassuraient. Il leva son Ruger Super Redhawk, posa le canon glacé sur ses lèvres. Le même revolver avec lequel il avait failli tuer Jim durant leur dispute. _Jim_.

_-Si l'un de nous mourrait..._

_ -Pourquoi mourrons-nous ? le coupa Moriarty. _

_ -On ne sait jamais. Le taux de mortalité dans nos fonctions sont assez élevées._

_ -Tu es là pour me protéger. Je ne risque rien. _

_ -Je ne suis pas infaillible._

_ -Je ne risque rien, s'entêta l'irlandais._

_ -Et si on me tuait ?_

_ -Personne ne te tuera. Personne ne nous aura jamais. À deux, nous sommes invincibles. _

La gorge serrée, Sebastian rit. Qu'ils s'étaient montrés inconscients ! Voilà, où ils en étaient à présent. À choisir la manière de mourir. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Dans un souffle, il pria. Non pas Dieu, non pas pour son âme, pas même pour celle de son amant. Juste une supplication. Qu'importe ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté, s'il y avait quelque chose, _juste attends-moi, j'arrive_.

Sans trembler, sans douter, il poussa la porte. Le soleil l'éblouit un bref instant. Il entendit ses ennemis charger leurs armes, le viser. Mais ils ne tirèrent pas. Il allait leur donner les meilleures raisons de faire feu. Un homme, sûrement celui qui dirigeait les opérations, lui ordonna de lâcher son revolver et de se rendre. Il répondit d'un éclat de rire. Il devait avoir l'air fou. Mais ne l'avait-il pas toujours été ?

Se fichant des regards de ces hommes, il leva le Ruger et tira. Il atteignit sans difficultés, un policier en pleine tête. Il eut un instant de flottement, le temps qu'ils réalisent. Il en abattit un second. Les autres firent feu. Une balle le toucha à la jambe. Il emporterait un maximum avec lui. Les vitres des voitures éclatèrent, blessant leurs propriétaires. Encore d'autres hommes tombèrent. Il ne savait pas combien et il s'en fichait. Ils n'avaient aucune importance. Le plus gradé se leva soudain de derrière sa voiture. Il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois avec Holmes. Visiblement, malgré les trois ans de silence, leur collaboration tenait toujours. Il devait avoir son âge à peu près. Le regard déterminé, il levait son arme. Ainsi, c'était lui qui allait causer sa mort. Il le sentait. Un instinct qui s'était développé durant ses années de guerre. Il le savait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Il entendit la détonation, suivies de plusieurs autres. Les balles l'atteignirent violemment en pleine poitrine. Il cracha du sang, vacilla. Il tira, visant l'officier. Il tomba, ratant sa cible pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie.

Son corps atterrit lourdement sur le bitume. Il fut secoué de soubresauts. Il détestait cette position. Il se sentait faible et vulnérable. Le froid l'envahissait. _Bientôt_. Il sentit ses doigts s'engourdir et lâcher son arme. Il n'entendait plus rien. Tout semblait étouffé autour de lui. Il sentit des pas s'approcher de lui. Une silhouette sombre le surplomba. Holmes. La haine envahit ses veines, lui donnant une force et une énergie nouvelle alors que la mort le prenait doucement. Juste un dernier instant de volonté meurtrière.

Le détective le dévisageait, cherchant à voir s'il respirait encore certainement. Il se pencha. Erreur. Retenant son ultime souffle, Sebastian élança son bras et saisit l'homme à la gorge. Il enfonça ses doigts profondément, lui arrachant presque la trachée. Holmes chercha à se débattre, à lui faire lâcher prise, mais Moran tint bon. Il vit le sang de son ennemi couler sur ses doigts.

Quelqu'un d'autre s'approchait vivement. Le policier. Sans hésitation, il réarma son revolver de service, visa la tête et tira.

Sa dernière sensation, son crâne explosant sous la pression. Un gargouillis dans sa gorge obstruée par le sang. Le Colonel Sebastian Moran pouvait entendre le roi tomber dans un bruit sec et une voix prononcer « Échec et Mat ».

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue et à la prochaine j'espère !<strong>


End file.
